1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having an information processing program stored therein and an information processing apparatus, and particularly relates to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program that executes a predetermined process based on the load of a user and the position of the center of gravity of the user, and an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a golf practice device is present that measures the position of the center of gravity of a user to thereby display the path of the position of the center of gravity during a swing, and also causes an optical sensor or the like to detect the presence or absence of a ball to thereby display the position of the top of the swing, the point of impact, and the like (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 06-63198 (Patent Document 1)). Specifically, the golf practice device disclosed in Patent Document 1 causes the optical sensor to detect the passage of a club head to thereby detect the starting point of a swing and the point of impact. The golf practice device also detects feature points, from the starting point of the swing to the point of impact, such as the starting point of the turn of the body, the position of the top, and the point of the downswing, based on the changes in the load and the position of the center of gravity of the user. Then the golf practice device displays on a display device the feature points of the swing in association with measurement information about the load and the position of the center of gravity. This makes it possible to make a detailed analysis of the form of the user's golf swing.
However, the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 has the following problems. That is, in order to determine the motion of the user, the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 needs to measure the point of impact and the like, using an optical sensor or the like that detects the presence or absence of a ball or a club head. This complicates the structure of the device and increases the production cost.